Melody Of Life
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Hanya fanfic yang gak sengaja terlintas di otak gaje author dan mencoba di tulis dan di post disini… Cast belum diketahui. Yang ngikutin ff-ku, pasti tau siapa yang aku ceritain di ff ini… Dan jika kalian tau couple apa yang kebanyakan aku tulis, kalian akan tau kalau cerita di dalam bersangkutan dengan otp favoritku… Happy Reading (:


**Melody Of Life**

**.**

**Hanya fanfic yang gak sengaja terlintas di otak gaje author dan mencoba di tulis dan di post disini… Cast belum diketahui. Yang ngikutin ff-ku, pasti tau siapa yang aku ceritain di ff ini… Dan jika kalian tau couple apa yang kebanyakan aku tulis, kalian akan tau kalau cerita di dalam bersangkutan dengan otp favoritku…**

**.**

**Maaf untuk typos dan kesalahan lain ^^**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Noona_! Kau simpan dimana _Camera Digital_ milikku?" Seorang pria yang baru saja menginjak umur enam belas tahun tampak berputar-putar di ruang tamu. Berteriak dengan keras pada seseorang yang ia panggil '_noona_', menanyakan letak keberadaan barang miliknya.

"Ya, mana aku tau. Bukannya terakhir kau berfoto dengan Meonggu di halaman belakang?" Seorang perempuan cantik dengan tubuh mungil keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil menenteng tasn, ia berlari kecil menuju pria yang menjadi _namdongsaeng_-nya itu.

"Tapi tidak ada." Ucap pria itu sambil membuka-buka laci dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. "Aku ada tugas hari ini, dan aku membutuhkan _Camera Digital_ itu untuk hasil laporannya. Ayolah, _noona_… Carikan."

Melihat _namdongsaeng_-nya mengacak-acak laci, perempuan itu berdecak kesal. "Yak, kau! Jangan mengacak isinya. _Aigoo_~ aku baru selesai membereskan semua ini, Kim Jongsoo!" Serunya marah.

Kim Jongsoo, si _namdongsaeng_ hanya nyengir tidak jelas. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'. "Hehehe, maaf, _noona_. Aku kan sedang mencari barangku…" Ucapnya meminta maaf.

"Iya, tapi jangan sampai mengacak laci. Kau tidak tau aku sangat lelah membereskan semua barang yang kau acak-acak. Huh…" Dengusnya.

"Nanti aku bantu bereskan. Sepulang sekolah."

"Sama dengan kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi."

"Aku janji! _Noona_ tunggu saja, nanti jika _noona_ pulang, rumah sudah rapi lagi."

Perempuan itu membuang nafasnya. "Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan mengadukanmu pada _umma_. Dengarkan itu!" Ancamnya.

Jongsoo mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang bantu aku mencari _Camera_-ku. Sebentar lagi pasti Chanhyun menjemput." Katanya.

Tangan perempuan itu terangkat keatas. Memperlihatkan sebuah benda kotak berwarna merah. "Apakah ini yang kau cari, Kim Jongsoo?"

Jongsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat benda yang ada di tangan _noona_-nya. Dan seketika matanya membulat. "YAK! Kembalikan!" Jeritnya.

Tanpa menggoda _namdongsaeng_-nya lebih jauh, perempuan itu memberikan _Camera Digital_ yang dipegangnya.

"_Noona_, kau menyebalkan! Aku sibuk mencarinya dari tadi dan kau malah menyembunyikannya dariku." Jongsoo memasukkan _Camera_ merahnya kedalam tas. Meraih ponselnya yang ditaruh diatas meja dan memperbaiki sepatu yang dipakainya.

"Hahaha, lagipula kau itu jorok sekali. Masa _Camera_ disimpan sembarangan di halaman belakang. Ada yang mengambil kau baru tau rasa."

"_Noona_ cerewet, seperti _umma_ saja." Ucap Jongsoo sambil mengambil tas ranselnya dan kemudian menggendongnya di punggung.

Perempuan itu melotot. "Dan kau seperti _appa_ waktu dia masih muda, Kim Jongsoo. Jorok dan tidak pernah rapi." Balas perempuan itu.

"Biar saja, aku kan anaknya _appa_."

"Kalau begitu, aku cerewet juga tidak apa-apa. Aku ka anak _umma_."

"Ya, _noona_ payah. Meng-_copy_ kalimatku!"

"Siapa peduli. Sudah sana, sepertinya Chanhyun sudah datang. Kau itu tidak mau kalah. Ckck…" Perempuan itu mendengar suara motor yang baru saja tiba di depan rumahnya, dan dia yakin itu adalah Chanhyun, temannya Jongsoo yang biasa menjemput jika akan berangkat sekolah.

"Yasudah, aku pergi sekolah dulu, _noona_ cerewet." Jongsoo melangkahkan kakinya santai ke depan rumah. Jongsoo tau kalau _noona_-nya sedang mengumpatinya di belakang.

"Dasar, menyebalkan." Gerutu perempuan itu. "Jongsoo, aku ada kuliah dan aku akan pulang malam. Kau bisa memasak sesuatu yang instan di dapur jika kau lapar. _Arra_?" Perempuan itu berteriak agar Jongsoo mendengar sebelum Jongsoo benar-benar pergi bersama dengan Chanhyun.

"_Arasseo_, Kim Kyungin _noona_ yang cerwet!"

BRUMMM

Suara motor itu menjauh.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Mengambil tasnya dan sedikit merapikan pakaian yang dipakainya dan bersiap berangkat menuju kampus.

Kim Kyungin…

.

Begitulah setiap pagi yang dilewati oleh Kim bersaudara. Selalu saja ada keributan pagi hari. Entah itu pertengkaran kecil, saling mengejek, protesan yang keluar dari mulut Jongsoo, atau ceramah rutin dari Kyungin.

Kyungin tersenyum membayangkan semua yang sudah di lewatinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Mengingat Jongsoo, _namdongsaeng_-nya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa.

Kyungin sedang berada di bis, perjalanan menuju kampus. duduk di kursi paling belakang dan dekat jendela. Menatapi jalanan yang terlewati oleh bis yang akan membawanya ke kampus.

Gadis berumur Sembilan belas tahun itu mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di tasnya. Membuka menu _gallery_ dan melihat foto-foto yang ia simpan disana. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman manis melihat sebuah foto yang sangat ia sukai. Foto dirinya dengan seorang pria tampan yang manis. Tersenyum dengan pipi mereka yang menyatu. "_Umma_, bagaimana menurut _umma_? Dia tampan, kan? Namanya Kim Yijun. Dia satu semester diatasku. Orangnya baik dan dia bertanggung jawab. Aku harap, _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak marah karena aku sudah memiliki hubungan dengannya. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga diriku." Kyungin bergumam sambil memandangi foto itu.

Ibu jarinya bergerak menyentuh layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya, membuat foto tadi bergeser dan menampilkan foto lain. Foto _namdongsaeng_-nya yang sedang bergaya narsis di dekat kolam renang. Memakai pakaian santai dengan tangan kanan yang mengangkat segelas jus jeruk. Kyungin sangat ingat foto itu diambilnya sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. "_Appa_, lihat, jagoan _appa_ sudah besar, dia sudah dewasa. Aku pikir, semakin dia tumbuh dia semakin mirip _appa_. Dia sudah sekolah di _Senior High School_ sekarang, dan _appa_ pasti akan sangat bangga karena Jongsoo adalah anak yang pintar." Kyungin mengulas senyum terbaiknya. Melihat Jongsoo tumbuh dengan baik adalah sesuatu yang berbeda untuk Kyungin. Kyungin sangat menyayangi, Jongsoo. Terlalu menyayangi bocah yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. "Aku berjanji, akan menjaga Jongsoo, _appa_, _umma_…"

Jemarinya kembali bergerak. Menggeser foto sebelumnya pada foto lain yang berada di _gallery_ ponselnya. Setetes air mata keluar tanpa aba-aba dari ujung mata bulat Kyungin. Sebuah foto yang mungkin sangat lama dan Kyungin ingat itu adalah foto yang di ambil enam tahun yang lalu. Foto yang diambil pada malam natal. Natal terakhir yang mereka rayakan bersama-sama, dengan lengkap, bersama _appa_ dan _umma_-nya.

"Kau sangat tampan, _appa_. Sepertinya, sampai tuapun kau akan selalu tampan. Jika melihat Jongsoo, aku seperti melihat _appa_ dalam dirinya. Jongsoo tampak seperti _miniature appa_. Sifat Jongsoo juga seperti _appa_." Gumamnya, terdengar bergetar dan ada nada kesedihan dalam gumamannya. "…_appa_, tolong jaga kami dari sana. Aku tau, _appa_ bisa mendengarku, bukan?" Kyungin tersenyum yang disertai tetesan air matanya. Ibu jarinya menyentuh _touchscreen_ layar ponselnya lagi, mencoba menyentuh wajah seseorang yang paling berharga dalam kehidupannya. Sosok _appa_…

Pandangan Kyungin beralih pada sesosok perempuan di samping _appa_-nya. Dialah _umma_ Kyungin dan Jongsoo. "Hai, _umma_. _Umma_ tetap cantik, sepertiku." Kekehnya bergetar. "_Umma_… apakah _umma_ dan _appa_ bahagia disana? Aku harap begitu. Disini, aku akan hidup bersama Jongsoo, berusaha mendidik Jongsoo dengan cara yang selalu _umma_ ajarkan padaku. _Umma_, tolong beritau Jongsoo jika anak itu tidak menurut padaku, _ne_?" Kyungin menghapus air matanya dan menutup _gallery_ ponselnya. Ia memandang ke samping, pada jalan yang masih di lewati bis yang dinaikinya.

'_Kalian selalu bilang padaku kalau hidup itu indah. Seperti melodi yang mengalun indah dalam sebuah lagu. Dan menurutku memang begitu nyatanya. Hidup itu harus dijalani, walaupun cobaan dan kejadian pedih telah di depan mata. Seperti nyanyian indah umma dan seperti tarian menakjubkan appa, aku akan menjaga diriku dan juga Jongsoo dengan tenagaku sampai aku tidak mampu. Aku akan menggenggam mimpiku, mimpi Jongsoo, dan mimpi kalian dalam tanganku. Tolong jaga kami dari surga. Tolong lindungi kami dari tempat kalian yang jauh disana. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu semangat dan bahagia. Demi Jongsoo, demi appa, demi umma. Appa… Umma… semoga kalian selalu sehat dan tersenyum disana.'_

Kyungin bersiap akan turun dari bis karena halte tujuannya sudah dekat.

Setelah Kyungin turun dari bis, ponselnya bergetar. Menandakan pesan masuk. Kyungin membuka pesannya.

**From : Prince Jongsoo (:**

'**Hei, noona cantik! Pulang kuliah nanti, belikan aku Chicken Crispy yang biasa dibelikan appa, nde? Kan noona cantik, jadi harus dibelikan. Oke? See u~'**

Kyungin terkekeh. _Seperti appa, selalu mengatakan kata pujian jika menginginkan sesuatu._

Tak lama setelah membaca pesan dari Jongsoo, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini lebih lama, karena itu adalah panggilan masuk.

**Incoming Call**

**My Heart Yijun**

Kyungin tersenyum. "_Yoboseyo_…" Sapanya. Dan berlanjutlah pada aktifitasnya di kampus. Belajar, mengerjakan tugas, dan bertemu kekasihnya ^^

'**Hidup itu bagaikan melodi dalam sebuah lagu yang mengalun indah. Seperti nyanyian indah umma dan seperti tarian menakjubkan appa, aku akan menjalaninya, bersama Jongsoo…'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hohohoo~**

**Nah loh… Ini ff apa, hayoooo? Ukhukhuu~ aku gak tau kenapa bisa kepikiran buat ff macam gini… Dengan cast yang sepertinya aneh… Menceritakan dua anak keluarga Kim yang appa dan ummanya entah kemana ):**

**Kalian bisa nebak, kan, siapa yang jadi appa dan umma-nya Kyungin dan Jongsoo…? ^^  
Kalian juga pasti gak asing sama Kim Yijun dan Park Chanhyun…**

**Akh~**

**Semoga berkenan… Makasih yang udah baca ^^ yang mau review, aku tunggu (:**

**See u~**


End file.
